


Monster Inside

by FendersWolfMage



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FendersWolfMage/pseuds/FendersWolfMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's moments like these, when he can forget. When he can put aside who he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monster Inside

A monster.

A beast in human form.

Eren was a monster inside, viewed as a threat, but it was moments like these that made him forget. Lips pressed gently against his own, as thought he were the most fragile thing in the world. Worn and calloused hands traveled up his body, learning every dip and curve. 

“Eren” Levi breathed against his skin, causing him to shiver in delight. Those delicate lips play across his skin, falling on to his abdomen. Teeth biting gently, causing him to moan. Eren couldn't help when his hips thrust up as a heated hand palmed his hardened erection. “Tch. Filthy” Levi said, as pre-cum leaked. Giving it a gentle squeeze, Eren whimpered. A gasp escaped his lips as a tongue swiped across the slit.

As the head moved up and down, Eren placed a hand over his mouth, blocking any sounds. When a finger pushed into his hole, he couldn't help the sound of surprise that came out of his mouth. He hadn't even noticed that Levi had put oil on his fingers. He was eager to have something more filling him. Pushing his hips against the invading member, he pleaded with his eyes. The smirk that played across Levi's lips made Eren wonder if he would do it. 

Levi pulled Eren's cock out of his mouth. “Wouldn't you much rather be prepared or do you like pain that much, brat?” Levi asked. Eren swallowed hard. “Please?” Eren asked. Levi moved up to kiss his lips. “Relax then” Levi said, pulling his finger out and lining his cock up. Feeling the head press in, Eren closed his eyes, evening out his breathing. 

Before he could even give a sign that it was okay to move, Levi had started a slow rhythm. Eren moaned, wrapping his arms around Levi's neck. “H-harder. Don't hold back” Eren muttered as another moan filled the room. Levi did as he was told, ramming into Eren. “Ah, C-corporal” Eren moaned out. As Levi found that sweet spot, Eren cried out, nails scratching Levi's back. “Eren” Levi breathed out as he buried his head in the crook of Eren's neck. 

Eren reached down to touch his neglected cock, but was denied that as Levi grasped his hand. Levi brought Eren's hand to his mouth, kissing it gently. “Not yet” Levi whispered. Eren gave a cry of protest, but forgot about it as Levi kissed him deeply. Eren moaned into the kiss, arching up to meet Levi's thrusts heatedly. 

Panting hard as they pulled from the kiss, Eren felt a bit of surprise as Levi grasped his leaking cock. Finally, Eren thought. With Levi's hand stroking him on the outside and his cock stroking him on the inside, Eren felt himself lost to the throws of pleasure. “Uh mmmn, Corporal. Ahh” Eren moaned out desperately. 

Feeling his orgasm build up, Eren's breathe came out hold and fast. “Corporal!” Eren screamed out as cum spurted from his cock, coating Levi's hand and his stomach. Levi moaned out as Eren's walls clenched around him. His thrust quick and uneven came to a stomach as he released his hot seed into Eren. Breathing roughly, Levi kissed Eren roughly as he removed his hand from Eren's cock. 

“I love you, Levi. Thank you” Eren said softly as he felt sleep taking over. 

“Tsk. Don't say thank you brat” Levi said, curling up beside Eren, pulling him against his chest. 

Passing out, Eren was grateful. Here, in this man's arms, he experienced love. Even if it was never voiced, Eren knew. He knew that it was insanity for a monster to love the person who would kill him. For now though, he couldn't care. Not when it was the exact thing that kept him sane. Safe.


End file.
